


Помеченный

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Animalistic, F/M, Genderswap, Possessive Behavior, demonic gender stuff, sub male
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Вергилия в детстве подписывала вещи, которые принадлежат ей. Сейчас у нее в руках не было перманентного маркера, но Данте чувствовал себя подписанным. Помеченным.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	Помеченный

— Эй, Джил, — Данте остановился у двери в комнату, потянулся к ручке, вспомнил, что было в прошлый раз, когда он вошел без спросу, и постучал. — Джил, пиццу привезли, есть будешь?

Вергилия очень редко выходила из комнаты и еще реже ела. Данте не уставал ей предлагать, иррационально опасаясь, что потеряет сестру из-за того, что она умрет голодной смертью.

Это было бы безумно глупо, конечно.

Но Вергилия не поддавалась. Пиццу она почти игнорировала, но, как Данте обнаружил, съедала с нее оливки или маслины.

Данте их ненавидел, но ради нее заказывал с ними, выковыривал их вилкой и складывал горсткой в углу коробки. Они через несколько часов чудным образом исчезали (Данте почти никогда не удавалось увидеть, как сестра выглядывает из комнаты и бродит по кухне). Но по крайней мере это значило, что хоть что-то она ела.

— Джил! — Данте поскребся в дверь еще раз. Ее раздражало, когда он сокращал ее имя каким-либо образом, и Данте делал это специально, чтобы заставить ее выглянуть из своей ледяной скорлупы.

— Я не хочу есть, — ответила она из-за двери глухо и без энтузиазма. Данте бы очень хотелось знать, чем она там занимается целыми днями, хотя он был более, чем уверен, что просто сидит посреди комнаты, сложив на колени Ямато, и… и больше ничего. — Может, позже.

Данте вздохнул, досадливо стукнул по двери еще раз и ушел вниз. Значит, ей придется оставить несколько кусочков. Делиться пиццей Данте не любил и не умел оставлять ее на потом.

Ради Вергилии — приходилось, и его злило, что сестра даже не хочет замечать того, на какие жертвы он идет ради нее.

Тут уж ничего не поделать, конечно.

Данте пообедал в одиночестве. Так он проводил десятки, сотни обедов задолго до ада и задолго до всей этой историей, которую наплела его сестра. Это давно уже вошло в привычку и не отдавало горечью, и все же Данте было немного обидно и тоскливо.

Вергилия вернулась из ада. Данте столько лет винил себя за ее «смерть», за то, что не уберег, не схватил тогда — хоть за ногу — позволил упасть с башни, за то, что «убил» ее снова, когда она была марионеткой Мундуса… Но сейчас все наладилось, казалось бы, а сестра все так же далеко.

Не достучаться.

Данте не понимает, почему, но это бесконечно его расстраивает.

Вергилия была… не совсем такой, какой он ее запомнил еще из тех времен, когда им было по девятнадцать, по центру города выросла гигантская башня, а Вергилия была, кажется, немного ниже его самого.

Конечно, прошло двадцать лет. Конечно, такой огромный промежуток времени просто не мог не наложить определенный отпечаток. И все же Данте до сих пор не мог до конца привыкнуть к ней.

В аду она была открытее. Немного легче шла на контакт. Они вместе сражались против демонов и вместе искали оттуда выход. Но стоило вернуться сюда, в мир людей, как она заперлась в себе, пряча от Данте всю себя, только сверкала иногда глазами сверху вниз.

Дома Данте ходил без сапог на каблуках, и сестра неожиданно оказалась выше. Данте было не привыкать, он помнил времена, когда она была в плену у Мундуса, и тогда она была больше раза в полтора. К тому же они слишком редко пересекались, так что это не волновало.

Да и в принципе не особо волновало, хоть Данте и крайне редко встречал людей, которые были выше него.

Его сестра, впрочем, человеком не была.

Да и он, впрочем, тоже.

Когда прошел почти месяц после их возвращения, об этом наконец прознали Мэри и Триш, и последняя нанесла Данте визит.

Данте, конечно, мог выглядеть не слишком радушным хозяином, но он был правда рад ее видеть, даже до того, что не был против коротких дружеских объятий.

— И как давно вы вернулись?

— Недели три как, — ответил Данте, закинув ноги на стол и расслабленно потянувшись, грустно взглянув на пустую коробку из-под пиццы. В ней остались только крошки и разводы от расплавленного сыра. Данте безумно скучал по пицце. Как оказалось, в аду они с сестрой провели почти шесть месяцев, и по возвращении домой у Данте была самая настоящая ломка. Содержание пиццесодержащих веществ в крови ушло просто в минус.

Триш в ответ промычала что-то и окинула взглядом подозрительный почти порядок в комнате.

— Мы первые несколько суток просто спали, — продолжал Данте, объясняя, почему не сообщил о своем триумфальном возвращении сразу. — Потом был жуткий отходняк. Я как будто шесть месяцев пил абсент, а потом долго страдал от похмелья, — он хохотнул.

В аду время, оказалось, текло иначе. По ощущениям Данте, они провели там не полгода, а… месяц максимум, наверное. Там не существовало ни смены времен суток, ни смены времен года, так что ориентироваться было очень сложно.

— А деньги ты откуда успел достать? — фыркнула Триш, кивая на коробку из-под пиццы.

— Из заначки, — ответил Данте, усмехнувшись загадочно и гаденько, чтобы Триш не пришло в голову пытаться выпытать информацию о ней, потому что спрятана она в самом злачном месте из возможных.

Новостей из мира людей оказалось не так много. Триш рассказала о том, как шло восстановление города, обмолвилась парой слов о том, что знала о делах Неро, и больше ей сказать было особо нечего, но Данте все равно было приятно провести время хоть с еще каким-то знакомым лицом.

Потому что смотреть на собственное ходячее отражение — только более хмурое — становилось все невыносимее.

Но сейчас он уловил шаги наверху. Вергилия показалась на лестнице, Данте мазнул по ней взглядом, повернувшись, и воздух в комнате моментально потяжелел, а тон голоса Триш неожиданно стал ниже.

Данте едва заметно нахмурился. Взглянул на нее. Она следила взглядом за Вергилией, хотя так и говорила что-то про Мэри, а воздух в комнате все сгущался и сгущался. Данте не очень понимал, в чем дело, но так же было иногда в аду. Им встречалось несколько высших демонов, и на некоторых Вергилия реагировала злее и острее, чем на других. Данте не понимал, почему, не видел между ними разницы: демон и демон.

— О, смотрите, кто осчастливил нас своим присутствием, — попробовал подколоть он, но Вергилия почти не отреагировала. Лишь взглянула, и у Данте по спине поползли холодные мурашки.

Вергилия медленно подошла и оказалась у него за спиной. У Данте волоски на шее встали дыбом, а она просто перегнулась через его плечо, чтобы заглянуть в коробку из-под пиццы.

— На кухне еще одна есть, — сказал Данте, успев немного порадоваться, что она вышла поесть.

Вергилия не ответила. Данте услышал ее длинный выдох.

Воздух стал таким, что невозможно было вдохнуть.

— Мне пора, — сказала Триш вдруг и встала с места — ногти Вергилии на мгновение впились в плечо Данте сильнее, а потом разжались. — Мэри уже заждалась меня.

Она ушла, попрощавшись коротко, и тогда Вергилия убрала руку с его плеча.

Данте выдохнул.

Вергилия в детстве подписывала вещи, которые принадлежат ей, потому что Данте постоянно брал их без спросу. Она подписывала книги, кружки, и даже на нескольких футболках с изнаночной стороны маркером было выведена V. Данте это никогда не останавливало, он так и продолжал брать ее вещи, игнорируя все понятия личной собственности и личных границ.

Он не понимал, как у них может быть что-то личное, а не общее. Он бы не стал тогда возражать, если Вергилия бы стащила у него футболку, кружку или какую-нибудь игрушку (хотя в те времена единственной любимой игрушкой Данте был большой деревянный меч, а у сестры был точно такой же).

Вергилия же делиться не любила.

Данте помнил, как однажды они весь день провели, играя с соседскими детьми, и Данте крутился вокруг одной девочки с густой длинной косичкой каштанового цвета. На следующий день он проснулся почти к обеду, позже обычного, и, когда вышел в столовую к сестре и маме, мама засмеялась, а Вергилия сидела с жутко довольным выражением на лице.

Данте не понял, в чем дело, пока его не отправили умываться и чистить зубы перед едой.

У себя на лбу в зеркале он увидел «ВЕРГИЛИЯ», написанное большими буквами черным маркером.

Как оказалось позже, несмываемым.

Кажется, тогда им было по шесть или семь лет, а сестра была собственницей уже тогда.

У Вергилии в руках не было перманентного маркера, но Данте чувствовал себя подписанным, _помеченным_. И это при том, что… Данте даже не понял толком, что вообще произошло.

Как только Триш ушла, дышать стало легче.

Она никогда раньше так себя не вела.

И не прикасалась к нему. Она вообще всячески избегала прикосновений, хмурилась, когда они сражались друг с другом, и Данте специально задевал ее. Драка была единственной возможностью мазнуть пальцами по руке, плечу, торсу — все через плотную ткань одежд, а Вергилие не нравилось все равно.

Все так же молча Вергилия уплыла на кухню в поисках еды. Данте помедлил, встал и последовал за ней. Он привалился плечом к косяку, наблюдая за сестрой, как тут она сказала:

— Ты не можешь так просто пускать ее на _нашу_ территорию.

Данте пропустил мимо ушей местоимение, которое она использовала, почему-то оно прозвучало очень правильно.

— Почему?

Вергилия внимательно и хмуро на него посмотрела. Взгляд был таким, будто Данте пытался спорить с тем, что небо голубое.

А еще Вергилия казалась опасно спокойной. Данте знал, что это значит, что внутри у нее начинает вскипать.

— Потому что одна демоница не может так просто приходить на территорию другой демоницы, — сказала она, и это была чуть ли не самая длинная реплика, которую Данте слышал от нее за все это время. Он вскинул брови, приподнял уголки губ, но улыбка быстро стерлась, ведь Вергилия была предельно серьезна.

А еще выглядела так, будто если еще раз что-то такое произойдет, то кому-то перегрызут горло.

— Особенно, — продолжала Вергилия, — если на этой территории есть демон.

— Почему? — снова спросил Данте, правда не понимая, в чем дело, и к чему Вергилия все это объясняет.

Та тяжко вздохнула и села за стол, положив на тарелку два куска пиццы. Она взглянула на Данте странно и взялась за еду. Данте решил, что отвлекать ее не стоит, в конце концов, ест она и так слишком редко и мало, так что прерывать ее сейчас на разговор казалось самым настоящим кощунством.

Данте остался с ней на кухне, поставил чайник кипятиться, после, не спрашивая, заварил чай для них обоих и поставил высокую белую кружку перед Вергилией.

Та опять посмотрела на Данте очень странно, но сказала:

— Спасибо.

После еды она не стала сразу прятаться в комнате, как это бывало обычно. Вместо этого Вергилия побродила по первому этажу агентства, в особенности по приемной, внимательно оглядывая обстановку так, будто после визита Триш могло что-то поменяться, и ее это тревожило.

Когда Данте попытался отправиться наверх, Вергилия неожиданно поймала его почти у лестницы. Она вдруг оказалась очень близко, вплотную, и Данте успел только взглянуть на нее, как его схватили за плечи и прижали к стене. Данте бестолково вскинул руки и слабо уперся ладонями ей в грудь.

— Джил?

Его обдало лихорадочным жаром. Руки сестры сжались неожиданно крепко, она удерживала его без особого труда, и сверлила своими невозможными почти что белыми глазами.

— Ты не можешь просто так сначала предлагать еду мне, а потом приглашать сюда других демониц.

Она была очень близко. Ненормально близко. Они никогда не соприкасались настолько тесно, и демон внутри Данте неожиданно пробудился и заскребся внутри него. Он по-прежнему ничерта не понимал из того, что она говорила, но, даже если тема была бы знакомой, Данте все равно бы не понял: мысли оплавились.

— Она тебя касалась? — Вергилия нахмурилась.

Данте не знал, что ответить, а сестра подалась к нему ближе и _обнюхала._

У Данте волосы на затылке и руках встали дыбом.

— Ну не то, чтобы это было прям… — пробормотал Данте, с трудом собрав мысли в кучу. Они разбегались, как муравьи в растревоженном муравейнике, а Вергилия жгла их солнцем через лупу. Вергилия сжала его крепче и — господибожебля — потерлась о него. Данте шарахнулся назад, ударившись затылком о стену, и ошалело посмотрел на нее, когда она отстранилась.

До него дошло: она его метила.

Оставляла свой запах.

_Подписывала._

Как в детстве, только не маркером.

— Джил…

— Надеюсь, такого больше не повторится, — сказала она холодно и вдруг отпустила, отступила на шаг. Данте стало холодно, демон внутри едва не вырвался на свободу, требуя вернуть соприкосновение. Ноги казались очень слабыми, и Данте едва не осел на пол, но все же устоял, смотря на нее огромными глазами.

— Не повторится что?

В ее взгляде читалось только «какой ты глупый».

— Я про Триш.

— А. В смысле… по поводу того, что она меня касалась? Или по поводу того, что она приходила?

Он сам не верил, что переспрашивал это, но мысли о том, что это все какая-то чушь, и что он не намерен слушаться старшую сестру, которая только-только появилась в его жизни вновь, даже не возникло.

Вергилия вздохнула и стала подниматься по лестнице.

— И то, и то.


End file.
